


The Cold War

by Anonymous



Series: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air A/B/O [10]
Category: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is a rewrite to The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air: Season 3, Episode 12: The Cold War with a/b/o elements.
Relationships: Philip Banks & Will Smith, Will Smith/Kellogg Lieberbaum
Series: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air A/B/O [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987507
Collections: Anonymous





	The Cold War

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea for this story rattling around in my head so I decided to write it out.

Vivian and Philip Banks were on edge. 

It was close to 10pm and their nephew, Will, hasn't come home yet. Of course, it'd be somewhat okay if he wasn't an omega or was also in pre-heat. 

They paced and rambled as they watched as the minutes ticked away slowly. Every minute seems like it wasn't going to end and for the next to start. They had contemplated calling the police but with their alpha presence. They know they'd probably just make Will feel even worse and uncomfortable than he is now. 

Right now, he was sensitive and emotional. Because he was in pre-heat, he would lounge around the house and wrestle whoever he could to cuddle with him. He longed for touch and intimacy. Scent. Anything he could get. 

Yesterday after Will came home from school, he made a beeline straight for the couch in the living room, where he sprawled out and sunk his face into the pillows, covered with his family's scents.

Everyone had really nice scents but his uncle, who also happens to be his alpha, has the best one of all. It's smoky, woody earth musk calmed, yet excited him. His uncle knew this so when he walked in the door he immediately took off his jacket and covered him with it. 

To add "fuel to the fire", as Will calls it, after he changes out of his suit and tie, he sits down on the couch with him, holding the omega close to him. 

"I'm getting really worried, Philip." Vivian got up from her seat at the table. "I think it's about time we called the police."

"Vivian, it's only been-" He looked at the clock. "-twenty minutes. I'm sure Will's just fine." 

"How do you know?" 

Philip tapped his scent gland. He'd know before anybody knew, maybe not Vy, if something happened to Will. They were bonded (partially). Mates knew each other. And they also knew when they were in pain and the like. It wasn't simple to explain because it was instincts. A biological phenomenon. 

Vivian sat back down but her leg started to bounce up and down. 

"I'm really worried, honey."

Philip reached across the table and put her hands in his. 

"I know, sweetheart. I am, too." 

"Then maybe we should call them to see if they can do anything."

"Vivian, he needs to be at least gone for 24 hours to file a missing persons report. We can't be too quick to think that he's gotten himself into something. He wouldn't do that knowing what kind of condition he was in." Which was true. Will was oddly enough more responsible and mature whenever his heats rolled around. It was like he was a new person entirely. Like someone who has their head on straight and wants to do something with their lives other than party and make trouble.

He could feel her palms begin to sweat so he began to massage him. He lifted her hand up to his mouth and lightly kissed each knuckle. 

"I'm just as worried as you are, Honey. But we need to be calm." He explained. 

Vivian sighed. 

"You're right. We need-"

They heard the front door unlock and open. 

"That must be Will." Vivian shot up from her chair at the table and raced to the living room. Philip rushed after her. 

Will appeared as he walked in. He looked fine. 

"William Smith. Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you." Vivian scowled. 

"Over a friend's house." Will said, nonchalantly, walking past them into the kitchen.

Philip's eyes narrowed at the smell of another alpha lightly invading his nostrils. 

"Was this friend an alpha by any chance?" 

Vivian's head snapped to her nephew's. 

"Will!" She gasped. 

Will sniffed his clothes. He sighed when he realized that he was covered Mr. Goodman's scent. 

"No, of course not." He huffed. "Besides, It's not like what you're thinking." 

"Then why do you smell like another alpha?" Philip asked coldly. 

He planted himself on the other side of the island across from Will. Vivian took her place between them. 

"Because I do, okay. Geez, why do you care?" Will said, hotly, pouring himself a glass of orange juice. 

He knew why his uncle cared but he didn't feel like being interrogated as soon as he walked in the door. It's not like he did anything wrong. He just came home late...smelling like another alpha. 

Will sighed. 

"Fine." He admitted. He was wrong for getting snippy. "I was over at a friend's house. A friend who's not an alpha. But has an alpha. There." 

There was silence for a few minutes as they contemplated what Will just said to them. He was at a friend's house. Who wasn't an alpha. But he had one. So, he was over at an omega's house. 

Philip sniffed the air. It was faint but he could smell the sweet scent of omega under the heavy cloak of alpha. 

"He's telling the truth." He confirmed. 

"What- You don't trust me to tell the truth?"

"It's not that we don't trust you, Will. You're going into heat. Which means that you might not be thinking straight sometimes. It's normal, baby." 

Will shook his head, not wanting to hear this. Everything was fine. He was fine. He just wanted to go to bed. He's had enough excitement for one day. 

"Look, I don't mean to sound disrespectful but I just want to make my sandwich and go to bed. Everything's fine. I don't know why you two are being so overbearing. I was late coming home. I mean it's not like this is the first time I've done it." He reasoned, taking out the mayonnaise, cheese and lunch meat out of the fridge. 

"Will, honey, you have to understand that we're parents and we are looking after you. You can't just walk in here at close to 10:30 at night and tell us that we shouldn't worry. So, I think you owe us an explanation whether you want to or not." 

Will groaned. He really wasn't in the mood for this but he wasn't going to be able to go to bed if he didn't tell them what was going on. He knew that. His aunt wasn't one for letting go of things when you can just get it off your chest right then and there. 

"I was at my friend, Kellogg Lieberbaum's house. You met him at the parent-teacher a couple times before. He's one the smart dude's in school, next to Carlton, Shiven Patel and Ernest Wrigel. He's also an omega. The only one besides me. I went over to his house after school because he was upset and like me, he's going into heat too.” Will paused, thinking about how much he should say. He had to be careful how he approached the next topic. 

Philip was somewhat relieved to know that Will wasn’t over any random alpha’s house. He knew the Lieberbaum family well enough. They went to the same country club, sent their kids to the same schools, attended many conferences together. But that didn’t dispel his worry. None of the Lieberbaum were alphas. They were all betas. 

“But why do you smell like alpha?” Vivian beat him to it. 

“Because like I said he has an alpha. He’s not in the country at the moment, don’t worry.” Will added. He could feel some of the tension in the room lessen. “It’s also another reason why I went over there. Lieberbaum seemed so upset that I could leave him by himself. His parents aren’t home because they went with Mr. Goodman, his alpha, to Magnolia or somewhere. So I took it upon myself to stay with him until he calmed down.” Omegas took care of one another, after all. It was a common courtesy since not many people liked omegas and thought of them as nothing more than concubines, mistresses, and sex slaves. 

“That’s very nice of you, sweetie.” Vivian sympathsized. “But you should have called us to tell us where you were.” 

Here goes nothing. 

“You’re right and I’m sorry but I couldn’t exactly use the phone. You see, when I was over at Lieberbaums’, we sort of talked about sharing our heats together. So when I could have used the phone to call you guys, we were on the phone trying to get and stay in contact with his parents and Mr. Goodman to see if it was alright to do so.” 

Philip tuned out as soon as Will said that he and Lieberbaum would be sharing their heats together. He hadn’t meant to but his mind began to wander and settled upon a series of inappropriate thoughts involving two heated omegas on a mattress together. 

“Philip?!” “Uncle Phil.” 

He snapped back to reality to see his wife and nephew looking at him. 

“Uh, huh? I was listening.” He lied. 

Vivian rolled her eyes. 

“I just asked you if you think Will sharing his heat was a good idea.” 

Philip thought about it for a moment. Will’s never had a proper heat without him before, excluding his first one. It could be pretty painful for him and Lieberbaum considering he too hasn’t had an unassisted heat before. 

“I don’t know, Will. This is a big decision to make. One that you should have talked to us about before making.” Philip frowned. 

“I know that but I can’t just let him ride this one out by himself. I’m the only omega friend he has and I want to be there for him. It’s not fair that he has to suffer and I don’t.” He stared pointedly at his uncle. 

“Will, I know how you must feel but you can’t make decisions like this. Where are you two going to be? How are you going to take care of each other?” Vivian asked, turning Will’s attention back to her. 

“Well, I was thinking that me and him could ride our heats out in the pool house. We wouldn’t be far from you guys so you guys wouldn’t have to worry and we’d have everything we need there.” Will said, hoping that would convince them. 

Vivian and Philip looked at each other. Will has thought about this in some detail. They kind of had no reason to say no besides from the fact that this could be dangerous. They were only going to be a couple yards away. If they needed help or anything, they’d be able to give it to them. 

“We’ll think about it. Go on upstairs and get ready for bed.” Philip instructed Will. He and Vivian were going to be up all night discussing this matter.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Will was on the verge of falling asleep when he heard the telephone ring and his name was called. It was his aunt Viv calling him. 

“Yes?” He said, jogged down the steps. 

“It’s Kellogg.” 

Will raced down the stairs and took the phone. 

“Lieberbaum, you there?” 

“Y-yeah.” The boy on the other end stuttered out. 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”  
“M-my heat- I-I think i-it’s started.” Lieberbaum sniffled loudly. “I-I don’t know what to do and i-it hurts so b-bad.” 

“Look, stay where you are. I’m going to go upstairs and grab the keys so I can come get you, alright?” His heart was beginning to race as the adrenaline kicked in. He knew Lieberbaums’ heat was going to come on today. He shouldn’t have let Lieberbaum talk him out of leaving. He should have brung him here. But then again the last person he knew Lieberbaum wanted to see was Carlton especially after what he did earlier. 

“O-okay. But please h-hurry. I-I don’t think I-I can-'' Lieberbaum groaned. “-take this a-any longer.” 

“I’ll be over there in a couple minutes, alright. Don’t do anything until I get there.” 

“O-okay.” 

As soon as he hung up the phone, he raced upstairs to his room, put on his long winter coat, and grabbed the keys to Lieberbaum’s house out of his school jacket. 

“I’m going to go pick Lieberbaum up. His heat started.” 

“Will.” His aunt called out to him. 

“I know you two really haven’t had time to think this over but I can’t let him ride this out by himself. He needs someone there to help him through it.” 

“Will.”

“And there’s nothing you can say to stop me from doing so.” 

“Will!” His eyes snapped to his aunt. “We know that, baby. But we don’t want you going out alone. Why don’t you let us-” 

“Only you.” Will said to his aunt. “Or Geoffrey. Not Uncle Phil. Not Carlton, or anyone else. Just you or him.” 

“Alright, let’s go then. I’ll drive.” 

“Uncle Phil, you and especially not Carlton are to go near the pool house at any time, you understand. I mean it.” Will said, seriously. He meant it. Lieberbaum wouldn’t be able to handle it. One, because his uncle was an alpha. And two, because Carlton was a jerk. 

Philip didn’t have time to respond because Will and Vivian were already out the door.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Will hopped out of the car as soon as they stopped in front of Lieberbaums’ house. He fished into his pockets and pulled out the house key that he was given earlier and unlocked the door. 

“You wait here, Aunt Viv.” He said, letting her in. 

She couldn’t help but be in awe at how beautiful the Lieberbaum house was. The porcelain on the stairs and the floor were gorgeous accompanied by their color coordination and decoration. She could smell the fresh roses inside their vases. She wasn’t going to have to get in touch with Mrs. Lieberbaum when they got back. 

Will followed the scent trail up to the stairs and down the hall. 

“Lieberbaum.” He called out. 

He cursed when he saw that the bedroom door was open and heard the shower going in the bathroom across the hall. 

He didn’t. 

“Lieberbaum!” He opened the bathroom door. He saw the omega hunched over on the floor of the shower. “Oh, Lieberbaum.” 

He reached over the boy to turn off the shower before lightly touching the boy on the back. He sympathasized with the boy as he moaned at his touch. He knew he was going to be like that in a matter of hours. Touch-starved to the point where any touch was arousing. 

“W-will.” 

“I’m here. I’m here.” Will reassured the other omega. 

“So hot. Wanted...t-to cool off.” 

“I know, Lieberbaum. But I told you not to do anything until I got here.” Will helped the boy off the floor and onto the toilet to sit down. He grabbed a towel from the hook on the door and tried to get the boy as dry as he could. 

“Mmmm. Hot. Please.” Lieberbaum said, softly. 

“I know.” Will said again. Oh, god, he knew. 

He could feel how heated the other boy was. He was hot to the touch like he had a bad case of the flu or was freshly sun burnt. He could also smell and see the boy’s arousal. It was evident by the bulge in his boxers and the thick wet patch of slick coating them. 

“Want me to tide you over?” Will found himself saying as he toweled the boy. They’d talked about all the important things, like consent and what they were comfortable with, when he was over here earlier. 

“Please,” Lieberbaum nodded fervently. 

With that, Will dropped the towel in his hands and reached into the boys boxer and pulled out the other's cock and balls the best he could. Then, he wrapped his hand around the flushed member and began to massage it from tip to base and back up again. His other hand does the same to his balls, making sure not to apply too much pressure that could hurt him. He used the leaking precome to help guide his movements. He moaned with the other when hips bucked into his hand. He took that as a cue to speed up his strokes. Within a minute, the boy let out a loud gasp and spurts of white cum coated his fingers. Will continuted to stroke the boy through it, milking as much pleasure out of him as he could. He only let go when Lieberbaum hissed from the overstimulation. 

“Better?” Will watched the boy come down from his orgasm.

“Kinda.” 

“Kinda in a good way? Or kinda in a bad way?” He asked, getting up and washing his hand clean. 

“I think... in a good way.” He said, catching his breath. 

“Cool. I’m going to go grab you some clean underwear and some then grab the bag we put together earlier so we can go back to my place.” Will explained. “Oh, I hope you don’t mind but I brought my aunt with me.” He saw Lieberbaum freeze. “It’s okay. She’s a beta remember. You’ve met her before. She’s really nice and super sweet.” 

He saw Lieberbaum visibly relax but his scent was still spiked with anxiety. He wished he had a way to calm the omega but he knew that there was little for him to do. The omega had a natural anxiety. 

“Get out of those boxers. I’ll go get the stuff.” 

Lieberbaum felt cold once Will left the room. He felt alone, just like he had when he awoke not too long. He wanted to let out a whine to call the omega back to him but he remembered that there was another person in the house. He couldn’t embarrass himself like that. He didn’t want to look weak or fragile. 

Bringing himself out of his thoughts, he put himself back into his soiled underwear and slid them off his legs. He grimaced at the sound it made as it hit the floor. God, he hoped no one heard that. He let out a sigh of relief when Will came back in. The smell of another omega flooding his senses. 

“Want me to help you put these or..?” Will asked, setting the clothes down on the sink. 

“I think I can manage.” Lieberbaum said, already putting on the new pair of boxers. 

“I’ll go down and put this in the car. I’ll be back to help you down the stairs.” Will knew how hard it was to get muscles to work when in heat. It was like trying a foal trying to learn how to walk. 

“Okay. Uh, Will.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Thanks. For this. For everything. I know this was all of a sudden.” 

“It’s all good, man. I’ll be right back.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

By the time they made it home, it was close to 12. On the drive over, Will feared another wave would hit but they managed to get there before another could. Geoffrey was at the footstep waiting for them.

“I took the liberty to set up the pool house while you were away, Master Will.” Geoffrey said, approaching the car door. “I take it this is Mr. Lieberbaum.”

“Hi.” Lieberbaum greeted awkwardly. Will could see that he was lightly scenting the air. 

“Lieberbaum, this is my man, Geoffrey. Geoffrey, this is my man, Kellogg Lieberbaum. You know the one that I say is the smartest dude in school.” He introduced. 

Lieberbaum blushed at the compliment. He wasn’t the smartest guy in school, that was Carlton…

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Geoffrey bowed, taking the duffell bag from Will’s hand. 

Will ushered Lieberbaum through the house to where they would be staying for the next couple of days. Will wasn’t going to admit this out loud because he didn’t want to scare Lieberbaum but he was nervous. He’s never gone through a heat alone before. This was uncharted territory for not just him but the both of them. 

“How’re you feeling?” Will asked, shrugging off his coat and hanging it on the coat hook. 

“I think another wave is coming on.” Lieberbaum could feel the uncomfortable heat rising within him. “But it’s too close.”

Will took and hung Lieberbaum’s coat up next to his. He took a deep breath. This was going to happen. He agreed to this and he was going to see this through. Not just for himself, but for Lieberbaum too. 

“Okay,” Will nodded. “Well, we could wait it out out here or we could go lay down until it hits. I’m fine with either one.” 

“Laying down would be more comfortable.” Lieberbaum said, shortly. He was nervous too. He could see it written all over the other omega’s face but he knew the other wasn’t going to let that show voluntarily. 

“Follow me.” Lieberbaum followed after him hesitantly. 

Once they were in the room together, Lieberbaum gasped at the sheer amount of blankets and pillows that were on the bed. It seemed like heaven for him. 

Right, a nest. Will thought. That’s where this all needed to start. 

“Want to help me build a nest?” Will said, approaching the cluttered bed. 

“O-of course.” He said, jumping at the opportunity. He hadn’t built a nest before. 

“Cool, so do you want to lay the foundation on rough sheets or soft ones? Better yet, cool colors or darker ones?"

Lieberbaum was takenaback by Will's questions. Why did the color of the nest matter? 

"Take to me, man. Light green or honda blue?" 

"Why?" Lieberbaum said that was barely a whisper.

"Huh?"

"Why?" He said louder.

Will thought for a second. "Because it's our nest and we want it to look pretty, don't you?"

Will had said our nest. Isn't just his or his, it was theirs to put together and sleep in. To say Lieberbaum was overwhelmed by the sentence was an understatement, it sent a spark of heat down his spine into his loins. 

"Say it again."

"What?"

"Say it again." Lieberbaum asked, pupils starting to become gold-rimmed and dilated. 

"You mean when I said our nest?" He purred, knowing exactly what the other wanted to hear. 

Lieberbaum liked the sound of it. He wanted to have a nice big, soft nest. A nest filled with their scents. A nest where they felt safe and protected. 

Will could see the transition on his face from uncomfortable in his own skin to arousal to all hell. He could see the gold ring outline the other's pupils and the flush on his skin move down from his face to his neck to the exposed skin of his arms. 

"I-I want-" Lieberbaum stuttered as he slowly made his way towards him.

Will put a hand on his hip when he was close enough. 

"We should build the nest first." 

It took Lieberbaum a few seconds to comprehend what was just said before he nodded in agreement. Their nest came first. 

He hoped it wasn't blatantly obvious that he'd never made a nest before. He didn't know how one should look but he followed Will's lead. When Will took off his shirt, he did too and pushed it up against the wall of blankets that made the border. It was only halfway through that he got a feel for it and listened to his instincts. By the time they were in nothing but their undershirts and boxers, they were done. 

"Care to do the honors?" Will asked. 

He thought that they'd done a nice job on the nest. It looked nice and cozy. It also smelled like the both of them. Like lemon in hot tea. 

Lieberbaum took that as a cue to get onto the bed and roll around, spreading his scent on the foundation sheets underneath him. When he was done, he looked at Will expectedly. 

Will couldn't help but feel nervous, yet excited as he climbed onto the bed next to the other. Admittedly, he felt more comfortable now that they'd made a nest. It was all the tension that was once there had suddenly left him. 

"Can I kiss you?" Lieberbaum stared into his eyes. 

"Yeah." Will nodded.

He waited for Lieberbaum to lean in before he did so. He closed his eyes when soft lips touched his own. It was a small, chaste kiss. They both moaned at the contact nonetheless. Both touch-starved.

"More." Lieberbaum leaned in again. This time with more fervor. 

Will gasped out when Lieberbaum bit his upper lip, giving him access to his mouth. Lieberbaum straddled his waist as the kiss deepened, his hand going to the others waist. They only pulled back for air but when they got enough, they started back up again. 

They swallowed each other's cries of pleasure as Will pushed his hips up to grind into Lieberbaums'. He tried his best not to squeeze the others hips too hard. He didn't really like bruises himself. 

Their lips were red and swollen by the time they were done and ready to move onto the next step. He could feel the other's skin hot to the touch.

He took Lieberbaum in hand like he had earlier and began to pump his hand in time with his grinds. 

Lieberbaum's head snapped back as he moaned in pleasure. His hips jerking ever so slightly as Will twisted his wrist at the tip. 

Will let the hand that was holding the others hip slide up to tease one of the boys nipples. He grinned at the arch he got when he pinched and rolled the small pointy nub under his fingertips. 

It wasn't long before the boy was coming undone in his hands. His hair disheveled from his hands pulling at his hair from the pleasure. Lips swollen from their kissing. Body jerking and hips thrusting into his hand. Precome beading and leaking from the tip as it was touched so delicately. 

Now that Will was so close to the other and surrounded by his scent, he could smell the incoming orgasm approaching. Lieberbaum braced his hands on his chest as he felt the pressure build up in his lower abdomen. 

"Gonna cum?" Will asked, quickening his pace. 

The boy nodded frantically.

Will groaned as the others' ass covered his bulge, feeling the slick coat the front of his underwear. 

"Cum for me." He said, triggering the other into his second orgasm of the night.

He laid the boy down gently on his side as the waves of pleasure crashed through him. 

"Fuck." Lieberbaum cursed, still going through the aftershocks. 

Will busied his hands with rubbing them over Lieberbaum's bare back and thighs. He could still feel the radiating heat from the other. 

He pressed small kisses on the others neck as he let his left hand glide down and over his ass. He used the other hand to spread his cheek and begin to prod at the slick covered hole. 

"Please." Lieberbaum gasped against his lips. 

Will was surprised at how little resistance the other gave him as he pushed a finger inside him to the knuckle. Lieberbaum only tightened around him when he pulled his finger back and thrust forward again. His mind was reeling at the feeling. He guessed this was what all alphas when they were doing it. He could definitely see the appeal. 

"More, please." 

Will added a second, a third, and a fourth before pulling them out entirely when Lieberbaum kept pleading more and more for something bigger. 

"I-It's not enough." He sobbed. "Please. I-I need you. Inside. Now."

Will didn't know if this was going to satisfy him. He didn't have a knot. He was starting to think this was a bad idea until he remembered something. 

He pushed Lieberbaum onto his back, telling him to stay there, before quickly getting out of the nest and walking over to the dresser. 

"I'm not going anywhere, Lieberbaum. I promise." He reassured the whimpering other as he looked through the many drawers. He cheered silently when he found the sealed box in the final left drawer. 

It was a rectangular box decorated with red, black and silver ornaments. On the cover, it read: "To my son and his mate, with the utmost love and prayer." It was a mating present that he and his uncle had gotten from Granny a few months back. In it was filled with a variety of sex toys and heat aids, something Will had blushed about when he first saw it. 

He carried the box into the nest with him before taking out the purple knotted dildo and laying it carefully next to his hip. 

"Please don't leave again." Lieberbaum cried as Will got in between his legs. 

"I'm not gonna. I just needed to get something." 

Will pulled Lieberbaums' soaked bottom onto his lap and lined up. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" 

"Yes. Yes!" Lieberbaum wrapped his legs around his waist. 

That was all the confirmation he needed as he took himself in hand and pushed at the rim of his hole. Like with his fingers he wasn't met with any resistance, he slid right into the hilt. 

Will was shaking like a leaf as he sat there balls deep in the other. He put his hands down next to Lieberbaums' head to steady himself as he was engulfed in the hot heat of the omega underneath him. 

He bit his lip as he drew back his hips, experiencing the same sensation his fingers had earlier. He groaned as he sunk his length back in. 

"You feel so good, Lieberbaum." He praised. "So, so good." 

Lieberbaum visibly preened at the compliment, squeezing his member tighter with his inner muscles. 

Will felt as if he could combust at any moment, feeling his own heat starting to kick in. The need making itself known as he continued thrusting. When his hips ached for more movement, he quickened his pace. 

Will attacked Lieberbaums neck as his head tipped back from the pleasure. He had the overwhelming urge to mark him, scent him, make him his. He wanted more. He wanted to give more. Give the other omega what he needed because he knew how it felt because he wanted it too. 

The feeling of being full. 

Lieberbaum yelped in surprise when Will unwrapped his legs from around his waist and laid them over his legs, effectively bending him in half. Once Will was satisfied and started thrusting, he saw white. Stars jumped around his vision. 

"Oh!" He scrambled for purchase as Will attacked that spot repeatedly as his quick, shallow thrust deepened. 

Lieberbaum didn't know if this was actually going to work (the whole sharing heat thing) but he was pleasantly surprised that he was wrong. He was enjoying this. A lot. He's never been cared for like this before. Not this deeply or affectionately like Will has for the past few hours. 

Lieberbaum was blindsided by the pure amount of stimulation when Will ran his thumb over the slit of his cock as he jerked him for the third time, in time with his thrust. He didn't know if he could handle anymore. He needed it. He needed it. He needed it. 

"Please." He begged. 

Will knew what he wanted but he was going to have to wait. Not because he needed to get off first but because he needed to cum in him to trick his body into thinking he was bred. Then and only then could he put the dildo. 

Will leaned down and hungrily kissed Lieberbaum, swallowing his pleads for a knot and high-pitched moans. Their tongues wrestling for dominance as Will pounded into the heated omega underneath him. 

The force from Will's thrust had him scrambled for purchase against the sheets. He couldn't believe how good this was. His brain was melting. He was falling. Falling deeper and deeper, ready to be swallowed up a void of nothingness. 

He howled out as Will slammed into him, the tip of his cock pressed against his prostate. Soon enough he was rhythmically being filled with hot fluid. 

Will growled out what he guessed was Lieberbaums name as he came. His eyes clenched tight and head tipped back as he moaned out in bliss. He sat back as he came down, to avoid collapsing on the other when his supporting arm turned into a noodle.

Will rutted his hips as he kept cumming, making sure he got every bit of it out. As he did that he reached to the side of his hip and picked up the toy. He was going to have to be quick about this. If not, his omegan friend was going to be in a lot of pain. 

Will resumed jerking the other off as he as inconspicuously angled the toy next to his sheathed cock. Once he was figured Lieberbaum was too lost in pleasure, he pulled out.

"Will!" Lieberbaum gasped at the sudden action.

Then before he knew it, the toy was in its place. He watched as Lieberbaums' greedily sucked it in as the knot locked into place inside, securing the load that he just put in there moments ago. If he wasn't so fucked out, he'd be turned on by it. 

He watched his muscles tremors and body convulse minutely while idly pumping as white ropes of cum shot from its tip. 

To say he was happy with himself was just the start. He was proud of himself. He'd gotten his friend through the first wave of his heat. The heat pheromones become dormant at the feeling of being bred. 

Will let himself fall to the side, exhausted. He pressed kisses on the others shoulders as he came down agonizingly slowly. Again, he knew how it felt. 

When the other came down, he looked at him. 

"I like what you call me." 

"Huh?"

"You called me Kellogg. I like it." Kellogg said, shyly. 

"Well, I'm glad because your last name is kind of long." He joked. "How do you feel?" 

"Like a million dollars." The smile on his face made Will smile too. 

"Well, I'm glad I could be of service to you." He noticed he had butterflies in his stomach. 

Kellogg had butterflies too. He didn't why but he did. 

"Can I kiss you again?" Kellogg blurted out. He turned red instantly. 

"Yeah, go ahead." Will encouraged the other. He wanted to kiss him too.

The kiss was lazily but it was still filled with the same amount of fervor like the previous kisses they've shared. 

"You're still hard." Kellogg broke the kiss. He could feel Will's erection against the outside of his thigh. 

"It'll go down eventually." He waved it off. He wasn't in heat yet. He had another day or so before his heat kicked in fully. He was still in stages on transitioning over. 

"You sure? I can help." Kellogg suggested, looking at the engorged cock. 

"Yeah, I'm sure. I think it's just the pheromones, you know. It'll go down soon." 

Kellogg decided to take Will's word for it. He didn't want to push Will into doing something he wasn't comfortable with just because he was feeling earnest. 

"You hungry? Thirsty?" 

"A little of both." Kellogg admitted. He hasn't had anything to eat besides what Will got for him for lunch earlier after they'd left school because of the incident. 

"Okay, I'm going to grab a wet rag from the bathroom so we can clean up. Then once that's done I'm going to hop on over to the kitchen and get us something to snack on. Sounds good?" 

Kellogg blushed. He never had some wait on him like this. Not even Chet. When they were done having sex, he'd go on about his day while he had stay and clean up the messes. 

"Sounds perfect." 

Will didn't stop himself from pressing a kiss to Kellogg's cheek before getting out of the nest. When Kellogg whined at the loss of warmth, he leaned in for another this time on the lips. 

"I'll be as quick as I can. Promise." 

Will did just as he said, he brought in a wet rag for him to clean up with then took it back to rinse then he went into the kitchen to bring a box protein bars and as many bottles of water he could carry. 

They chatted as they ate. 

"So tell me about your alpha, Mr. Goodwin." Will said, munching on his favorite cookies and cream flavored protein bar. 

Kellogg hummed as he thought. "Well, he's definitely a hunk first and foremost." 

He held up his hand when Will opened his mouth. 

"No, he doesn't look like Brad. In fact, he looks a lot better than Brad." Will's eyebrows raised. He's got to meet Mr. Goodwin sometime. "Besides, who would want Brad anyway? He's a total douche." 

"Amen to that." Will praised.

"Um, he's nice. He gets along really well with my parents. And he's a really good alpha. So what about yours? Is he good to you too?" 

"He's a good alpha. Very understanding. Cares about how I feel. But sometimes- because he's my uncle, he comes down really hard on me." 

Kellogg laughed at the unintentional innuendo, causing Will to do so as well. 

"You know that's not what I meant, but he does put out though. Really. Well. I might add." Will smiled. He felt like he was a teenage girl gossiping about boys and their budding romances.

"I know. I mean you don't walk like you've sat on hot coal for no reason when you come back to school after a heat." He joked. 

"I do not." Will protested, still laughing. 

"Uh-huh, but I'm not complaining. I can admit when I've been dicked down when I have." 

Will laughed even harder because he knew that was true. Kellogg never backed down when people came after him for having sex with his alpha. He always admitted it to pretentious alphas at school who said he stunk because of the bonded scent that he gave off and threw it in their face that he was someone else's and they couldn't have him. They laughed thinking about the many instances that have happened. 

The mood in the room suddenly became sad. Anxiety and worry filling the air. 

"Do you think Carlton really meant what he said earlier?" Kellogg asked, hugging his knees to his chest. 

"Of course not." Will hoped. It's not like his cousin was genderist or anything. He was just an idiot who didn't know a damn thing about how hard it was to be an omega. "Look, let's get some rest. I'm sure that next wave isn't too far off." 

Kellogg was reluctant to agree but he did, not knowing that once his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Sorry to anyone who got the notification for this story earlier, I accidentally deleted because I wanted two long chapter instead of four small ones. I hate having short chapters, it misses up my two chapter per story flow lol. So expect a part two for this sometime soon. 
> 
> Also, does anyone else think Lieberbaum would make such a cute omega. Just me?


End file.
